


A Dangerous Game

by cyberan0



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko Week 2018, F/F, Femslash, Graphic depictions of bleeding, Yuri, shoujoai, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberan0/pseuds/cyberan0
Summary: Diakko Week 2018:  Day 2Akko plays a game with Diana.  Loser takes off.





	A Dangerous Game

Only one may triumph.

(If comic not displayed, comic direct link is: https://s15.postimg.cc/4vhzilizv/diakko_danger_comic_lr.jpg)

  [](https://postimg.cc/image/kgzb2juxz/)


End file.
